lyra heartstrings humanos en equestria
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Lyra heartstrings una hermosa pony, descubre uno de los secretos mas impactantes de toda equestria, después de entrar a canterlot romper el portal espejo y escabullirse en la biblioteca logro encontrar un libro que reveló un oscuro pasado, donde ponis y humanos estaban en guerra. Una guerra terrible que llevo a los humanos a la extinción.
1. Chapter 1

No soy propietario de la serie my little pony friendship is magic

Esta historia fue inpirada por el video de lyra antropología.

También por el corto animado the big secret of lyra

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos, análisis, evitemos ofensas, si no les gusta simplemente no lo vea

**Se solicita traductor que sepa manejar el ingles sin utilizar google traductor para futuros proyectos. **

**Capitulo 1**

**El gran descubrimiento de lyra**

Castillo de Canterlo, era de noche, después de realizar su gran hazaña de romper el espejo, lyra huyó inmediatamente a la biblioteca secreta del castillo, un lugar olvidado incluso por los propios guardias reales.

Lyra con sus habilidades de espía logro evadir a los guardias y llegar a la biblioteca secreta.

Al llegar a la biblioteca simplemente se escondió debajo de una mesa, esperando a que se calme la situación.

Pasaron varios minutos, lyra estaba desesperada, no sabia si salir de la biblioteca a inspeccionar o esperar unos minutos mas.

Salió de la mesa y empezo a ver la biblioteca grande, oscura, llena de polvo y telarañas.

Mientras observaba los libros de los estantes, encontro un libro separado de la multitud.

La portada era visible, un libro muy antiguo de color cafe, muy desgastado, con el dibujo de una mano humana, lyra estaba estupefacta, pero tambien muy emocionada, sus ojos brillaron de la emocion.

Pudiera ser posible, información verídica de humanos. Penso lyra sujetando el libro con su cuerno, después lo colocó en una mesa cercana y empezó a leer el libro.

El principio del libro decia:

Cronicas antes de la gran guerra

Lyra estaba muy confundida , "gran guerra". Y continuo leyendo el libro.

Fragmento de la conversación del líder humano **CASSIC** con sus generales de mas alto rango **leviant y luka**

lyra se dio cuenta que el fragmento era de una hoja incrustada en el libro con una caligrafia, color de tinta y calidad de hoja diferente, lyra estaba emocionada, posiblemente era un fragmento de un cronista humano.

Prosiguio con la lectura:

Fragmento

Cassic: esta todo listo caballeros?

Leviant: si señor tenemos todos los mapas, localizaciones, terrenos y planos de todas las ciudades de los ponis.

Cassic: perfecto

Luka: todas nuestras bodegas y almacenes de armas estan llenas

Cassi: y las nuevas armas y municiones?

Luka: siguen en estado de prueba, pero muy pronto estaran listas.

Cassic: que me dicen de las especies inferiores?

Leviant: los pegazos, unicornios y ponis terrestres siguen en guerra, los dragones tan primitivos como siempre, los draconequus siguen neutrales, los alicornios solo observan ellos no les gusta intervenir en situaciones belicas.

Cassic: perfecto, divide y vencerás, y este mundo está muy dividido.

Luka: no se preocupe su majestad, menos de un año todo el continente sera nuestro, y el que no se someta a nuestro poder será eliminado

Cassic : empiecen a preparar las tropas.

Fin del fragmento

Lyra estaba muy asombrada, no podia creer que existieron humanos en equestria, se dio cuenta de que el libro recopilaba informacion de las tribus de ponis y de la tribu de los humanos, lo considero como un libro de historia, y que toda la información se realizó despues de la guerra.

Lyra quería leer más.

Después del fragmento había estadísticas:

Al año miles de ponis de tierra, pegazos y unicornios migraban a las ciudades humanas en busca del "sueño humano" para mejorar sus condiciones de vida, ya que la hambruna, las guerra y los peligros estaban presentes en sus tribus. Las ciudades humanas eran la envidia del mundo, por su abundancia, riquezas y estilo de vida.

Los ponis que migraban a las ciudades humanas, no se volvía a saber de ellos, muchos eran esclavizados, como animales de carga, otros eran mandados a campos de concentración para trabajos forzados creando armas y municiones.

Lyra obserbo un dibujo de un pony siendo golpeado con látigos por humanos, lyra sentia mucha tristeza e impotencia por los ponis que fueron torturados.

Lyra continuó leyendo.

Las tribus ponis ignoraban la situación de los ponis en las ciudades humanas.

Estaban más ocupados en las guerra entre ponis terrestres, unicornios y pegazos.

Las guerras eran contantes y perjudiciales para las tribus, por la cual los humanos aprovecharon esa situación de desarmonía para intentar conquistarlos.

Fragmento de una batalla entre unicornios y ponis terrestres cerca del bosque everfree

Nos emboscaron disparando su magia contra nosotros, nosotros hicimos contraataques,

Nuestra amada reina terry grito ataque, todos sacamos nuestras catapultas portátiles y atacamos.

Terry protegía a su hija, la princesa terra, no esperábamos esta emboscada ya que queriamos hacer diplomacia con los humanos.

Fin del fragmento

Lyra estaba muy confundida nunca escuchó hablar de terry o terra

Fragmento de la batalla de los manzanales, batalla de unicornios y pegazos

La reina luz ordeno un ataque directo al cuartel de los pegazos

Pero los pegazos nos estaban esperando, dirigidos por su lider la reina alice

Tuvimos que retirarnos, parece que hay espías en contra de la corona.

Fin del fragmento

Lyra estaba facinada, miro algunas imagenes de las diferentes clases de armaduras y armas de las diferentes tribus de ponis.

Se dio cuenta que los conflictos de ponis eran de odio puro.

Después lyra volteo algunas paginas del libro, ya que eran dibujos y representaciones de las múltiples guerras entre las tribus.

Luego llego a una parte del libro en donde mostraba la division del continente, los humanos ocupaban mayor territorio en la parte central del continente, terrenos con mayor abubdancia.

Lyra miro los territorios ponis, los pegazos ocupaban las montañas, los ponis tierra ocupaban los desiertos y los unicornios las areas rocosas, curiosamente el territorio poni estaba ubicado en las orillas del continente.

Lyra no podia creerlo, las ciudades mas importantes de equestria en la actualidad como ponyhathan y ponydelphia eran ciudades humanas en esa época.

No puede ser - dijo lyra con un gesto de preocupacion - canterlot era la capital humana!

De repente escucho ruidos, eran los guardias, lyra había olvidado que tenia que escapar.

Agarro el libro y algunos otros que se encontraban cerca del libro, lyra sospecho que tambien tendrían información de esa gran guerra y de los humanos.

Sin revisarlos los metio a su mochila y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, afortunadamente lyra logro escapar.

Despues de alejarse del castillo varias cuadras, lyra estaba concentrada, los humanos no eran como ella pensaba, pero decidio investigar uno de los secretos mas facinantes de equestria.

Lyra sabia que tenia información invaluable.

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios, recomendaciones, consejos o análisis

**disculpen si satanice a los humanos, pero que sea para reflexionar**


	2. Chapter 2 Inicios de la guerra

No soy propietario de la serie my little pony friendship is magic

Esta historia fue inpirada por el video de lyra antropología.

También por el corto animado the big secret of lyra

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos, análisis, evitemos ofensas, si no les gusta simplemente no lo vea

**Se solicita traductor que sepa manejar el ingles sin utilizar google traductor para futuros proyectos. **

**Capitulo 2**

**Inicios de la guerra**

Lyra regresó a su casa, era de noche, entro intentando no hacer ruido al anbrir la puerta principal, ya que compartía apartamento con bonbon.

Al haber entrado a su casa, se dirigió al cuarto de bonbon, abrio la puerta del cuarto de bonbon con mucho cuidado, verificó que ella seguia dormida.

Despues cerró su puerta sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Lyra tenia mucho sueño, pero su curiosidad era mas grande.

Al entrar y cerrar su cuarto, encendio las luces saco de su mochila el libro, busco la ultima pagina que leyó, y Prosiguio.

La guerra de ponis continuaban, pero ocurrió una situación que cambiaría la historia pony

Lyra no comprendio, que ocurrió? Qué unio a los ponis? O cómo enfrentaron a los humano?

Fragmento periodicos pony

Malas noticias, la princesa terry, hija de nuestra amada reina terra ha sido secuestrada.

Informes dicen que fue envoscada junto con sus guardias mientras se dirigia a territorio pegazo para asuntos diplomático.

Terry se reuniría con bash hijo de la reina pegazo alice

Estado de emergencia belica, máxima.

Sospechamos que es una trampa de los unicornios

Nos mantendremos al pendiente de asunto.

Lyra continuaba intrigada, tenía mas preguntas que respuestas.

Inmediatamente lyra continuó con la siguiente pagina, impresionada, la siguiente pagina era un fragmento de un cronista humano.

Fragmento, platica secreta de el nuestro señor Cassic.

Cassic: cumplieron con la misión de sitiar los territorios ponis?

Luka: si señor, pero hubo un problema, cerca del territorio pegazo nos topamos con un pequeño ejército de ponis tierra

Nuestro señor se molestó al escuchar el informe.

Luka: al dirigirse nuestros cuarteles secretos, nosotros pensamos que era una emboscada y los atacamos y los aniquilamos fácilmente

Cassic: cual es el problema?

Luka: el problema es que no era una emboscada, era una guardia real, matamos a terry hija de terra, y a bash hijo de alice.

Cassic: idiotas, oculten los cuerpos y eliminen toda evidencia, que no sospechen de nosotros, espero que sospechen de los unicornios.

Luka: si señor

Fin del fragmento

Lyra empezo a sudar, esto era intenso, seco el sudor y continuó.

Fragmento, carta de la señora terra a la señora unicornio luz

Unicornios han ido demasiado lejos

Son sospechos del terrible secuestro de mi hija

Quiero respuesta, si no responden en tres dias mas de 5000 de mis soldados atacaran sus ciudades sin importar dejar mi territorio indefenso.

Fin del fragmento

Wow dijo lira perdiendo el sueño.

Fragmento de la señora pegazo alice a la señora unicornio luz

Unicornios ustedes han hecho el acto mas vil y descarado

Quiero respuestas de mi hijo, si no hay respuestas nos vamos a aliar con los ponis tierra y les daremos guerra.

Fin del fragmento

Wow- dijo lyra muy sorprendida y un poco ofendida ya que lyra es un unicornio, continuó leyendo

Mientras las tropas pegazo y los guerreros ponis tierra empezaron a organizarse. Esta es la primera tregua que tuvieron ponis tierra y pegazos.

El ejército dirido por los generales de las dos tribus estaban listos para dirigirse al territorio de los unicornios.

Cuando llego un mensajero unicornio entregando a las señoras terra y alice una carta de la señora unicornio luz.

Carta de la reina luz

Reinas alice y luz les mando un saludo amistoso

Lamento el dolor que sienten por la perdida de sus hijos

Quiero informar que nosotros no realizamos un ataque y secuestro

Mis informantes me explicaron que el lugar en donde se perpetuo el asalto es demasiado lejano de nuestros territorios, para realizarlo tendriamos que pasar por territorio humano, ademas a mi ejercito nos tomaria cinco dias llegar a esta zona.

Comprendo su dolor ya que soy madre y tengo dos pequeñas hijas.

Calculando el trajecto del mensaje, para el dia de mañana en la noche llegare con mi grupo de especialistas, quiero brindarles ayuda para encontrar pistas, como muestra de mi solidaridad e intentar limpiar el honor de los unicornios

Firma reina luz

Fin de la carta

Lyra leyo la carta, los unicornios eras muy metodicos, lo que la hizo sentir orgullosa, le hizo recordar un viejo dicho "hablando se entienden los ponies". Siguió con la lectura.

Tal como habia dico la carta de la señora unicornio, al dia siguiente en la noche, reina luz se reunio con terra y alice, trajo a un grupo de unicornios, no mas de 50, sengun luz eran investigadores que con sus magia localizaban pistas y rastreo y hubicacion, cualidades que ni ponis, pegazos o humanos tenian.

Alice y terra no querían perder más tiempo y decidieron realizar la busqueda, reunieron parte de sus ejército para acompañarlos en la noche, como los uniconios poseian magia, lograban iluminar el camino casi por completo, como si fuera de dia.

En la zona del secuestro realizado, los unicornios buscaron pistas, no tardaron mucho para encontrar sangre, pequeñas esferas de metal y una extraña sustancia que los humanos llamaban polvora.

Las reinas luz y alice intentaban contener el llanto. Suplicaron a luz que ordenara rastrear a los príncipes.

Inmediatamente lograron rastrear un camino de sangre entre la maleza los grupos de ponis se dirigieron a las fronteras del teritorio humano.

Las pistas llegaban una zona biscosa de la frontera, los unicornios hallaron una fosa.

El terror se apodero en el grupo de ponies

- lyra - dijo una voz interrumpiendo su lectura.

Rápidamente lyra escondió el libro. Era bonbon quien interrumpio abriendo la puerta del cuarto de lyra.

- lyra... que estas haciendo?- pregunto bonbon

- nada - dijo lyra dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- son las cuatro de la mañana - dijo bonbon dando un bostezo - ya vete a dormir

- lo hare- dijo lyra con la sonrisa nerviosa.

Bonbon cerro la puerta del cuarto de lyra. Lyra dio un bostezo. Empezo a tener mucho sueño.

- sera mejor leerlo mañana - dijo lyra guardando el libro - ademas creo que no me va a gustar la parte que sigue del libro.

Continuara

Disculpen si este capítulo es aburrido, me esforzarse a hacer mas breves, completos y con mas acción.

Disculpen por satanizar a los humanos

Se sigue solicitando traductor.


	3. Chapter 3 Triple alianza

**No soy propietario de la** serie** de my little pony friendship is magic.**

**Sigo buscando traductores que me ayuden con proyectos futuros**

**En este capítulo habra escenas un poco fueres se recomienda discreción.**

** Capitulo 3**

**Triple alianza**

lyra se levantó un poco tarde por haberse desvelado leyendo ese enigmático libro.

Sin perder tiempo hizo el aseo de su cuarto y después el aseo del departamento que compartía con bonbon.

Fue a su trabajo, mientras realizaba sus labores, no podia quitarse la idea de su mente. alguna vez humanos pisaron estas tierras? Porque nadie lo sabia?

Lyra estaba inquieta y desesperada, quería regresar a su casa para continuar leyendo el libro.

En la tarde salió de su trabajo e hizo las compras, después regreso a su apartamento, coloco la despensa en la cocina, rápidamente entró a su cuarto, puso llave y seguro a la puerta. Se acostó en su cama, tomó el libro y lo siguió leyendo en donde se habia quedado:

(Fragmento)

Todos los ponis que presenciaron el horror, sin importar las alas o cuernos o cascos, estaban impactados.

Ellos observaron varios cuerpos de ponis, que estaban semi enterrados.

Las líderes ponis estaban impactada, alice y terra se querian morir, en esa fosa estaban los cuerpos de sus hijos el príncipe bash y la princesa terra.

Las dos reinas estaban llorando y sufriendo por la terrible perdida.

(Fin del fragmento)

Lyra sentia mucha tristeza, los humanos eran muy crueles, después del fragmento había un análisis forense de los unicornios. Lyra inmediatamente leyo el apartado.

(Fragmento del análisis forense de los unicornios rastreadores)

Los príncipes fueron atacados con armas, esas armas tenian sustancias conocidas como polvora, sustancia que manejan los humanos;

En los cuerpos de los principes tenia pequeñas bolas de hierro.

Pero lo más impactante es que la princesa terry hija de la reina de los ponis tierra, estaba embarazada, tres meses de gestación para ser exacto.

(Fin del fragmento)

Wow! Lyra estaba muy impactada, la princesa pony estaba embarazada y los humanos la asesinaron.

Después lyra miro en otro apartado, habia una carta del principe bash.

(Fragmento de la carta de amor del principe bash para la princesa terry, encontrado en la fosa ese fatídico dia)

Amor mío, en estos siete meses desde que nos vimos por primera vez, bendigo estos juegos del destino, no me importo que fueras de otra tribu, te amo sobre todas las cosas.

Esas noches magicas que pasamos juntos, arriesgandonos en meternos en problemas

Cuando me digiste que sería padre, tuve mucha alegría y felicidad en mi corzon, pero tambien tuve miedo, nuestras tribus siguen en guerras sin sentido.

Por eso te escribo, quiero que nos reunamos con mi madre lo mas antes posible para darle la noticia, después nos reuniriamos con tu señora madre, con el objetivo de ayudar a la paz en nuestras tribus, y si es posible hacer la paz con los unicornios

Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en un mundo mejor, en donde las tres tribus esten unidas, haya paz y libertad.

Te esperate en el sitio de encuentro.

Con todo mi corazón, bash.

(Fin del fragmento)

Lyra contuvo el llanto, fue una historia trágica, cambio la pagina y siguió leyendo:

Las reinas terra y alice lloraron amargamente, sus hijos estuvieron enamorados, tendrían un bebé y soñaban con la unión de las tres tribus.

La reina luz sintiendo su dolor, las consolaba

(Fragmento cronica del la pérdida)

La reina luz dijo, Señoras siento su dolor, yo también soy madre, moriria si les ocurriera algo a mis dos hermosas hijas.

Después ordenaron a sus soldados que les dieran sepultura digna a todos los ponis caidos sin importar de que tribu fueran.

(Fin del fragmento)

Lyra continuó leyendo:

Las reinas hicieron tregua y las tribus estaban en una supuesta paz. Pero algo inquieto a las tribus, que ingoraron totalmente cuando estaban en guerra.

Querian actuar de manera diplomática con los humanos.

Las reinas ponis habían mandado cartas al lider humano, ellas buscaban respuestas, ya que recibían multiples denuncias de desapariciones de ponis en territorio humano. Pero los humanos no daban respuesta.

Con el dolor, en especial el de alice y terra. No pudieron contener la furia. Debatieron, tuvieron acaloradas discusiones hasta llegar a una conclusión que cambiaría la historia de los ponis.

(Fragmento cronica de declaración de guerra)

Las señoras ponis debatían.

Alice - los humanos juegan con nosotros, esos malditos desgraciados

Luz - no son simples criaturas, son mucho mas avanzados, son la civilización mas poderosa del mundo después de los draconequus.

Terra - no lo entienden, ellos han masacrado ponis por gusto y diversión

Luz - nosotras también estuvimos en guerra

Terra - pero nuestras guerras fueron por conflictos diplomáticos y malentendidos.

Alice - basta! Que no lo comprenden? Divide y vencerás, ellos aprovecharon nuestros conflictos para masacrar a nuestra gente.

Luz - que recomiendas?

Alice - debemos mover tropas a las fronteras, apuesto a que esos malditos han invadido nuestros terrenos.

Terra - defenderemos las fronteras, no es invasión

Alice - no! Ellos han masacrado a miles de nosotros, informantes aéreos me dicen que hay miles de ponis en campos de concentración.

Terra - que?!

Luz - criaturas despreciables

Terra - lo estoy pensando y tiene razón alice, hay que combatir contra los humanos

Luz - de acuerdo hay que ayudar a nuestros hermanos ponis

Alice - quiero que nuestros ejércitos tengan un solo nombre

Terra - Que les parece, triple alianza

Luz - me parece bien

Alice - perfecto y cuando acabe la guerra con los humanos, acabará la tregua.

Luz - muy bien

Terra - por mi esta bien.

(Fin del fragmento )

Lyra sintio muchas emociones y con mucho interes siguio la lectura.

(Fragmento de la declaracion de guerra dirigida a Cassic, lider humano)

Debido a todo daño ocasionado a nuestros pueblos con tu supuesta paz

Engañando y esclavizando ponis, torturando y matando.

Nosotros la tribu de ponis tierra, tribu de ponis pegazo y la tribu de ponis unicornio

TE HEMOS DECLARADO LA GUERRA

ATTE la triple alianza

(Fin del fragmento)

Lyra estaba sorprendida, la primera vez que los ponis se unieron en contra de un mismo enemigo, los humanos.

(Fragmento humano, cronica de la conversación del líder humano CASSIC con sus generales, después de haber leído la declaracion de guerra)

Cassic : ha! Malditos animales, bueno ya no tendremos que estar ocultando nuestras intenciones

Luka : señor?

Cassic : esos animales quieren guerra, guerra tendrán

Leviant : señor, usted quiere enfrentar a las tres tribus juntas?

Cassic : para eso nos hemos estado preparando todos estos años, además con nuestros armamento y estrategias de guerra superiores, es como matar a dos pegazos de un tiro.

Luka : pero señor, los ponis son tambien pueblos guerreros

Cassic : luka... Moviliza tropas a todas las ciudades poni, quiero ataques directos y contundentes.

Luka : si señor

Cassic : leviant prepara el armamento pesado y las milicias, seran muy utiles para sitiar las capitales poni.

Leviant : si señor, también las armas secretas?

Cassic : no! esos seran para enemigos mas fuertes que estos ridículos ponis; y recuerden no quiero prisioneros.

Cassic : avisen a todas las capitales humanas, estamos en guerra.

(Fin del fragmento )

Lyra quería saber más, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy noche. Ella no quería desvelarse tanto.

Guardo el libro y se acostó a dormir.

Lyra sentia tristeza, ella queria difundir al mundo este gran secreto, ya que muchas veces la consideraban una loca.

Lyra se quedó dormida

CONTINUARA

Espero mejorar mas ya que nunca había escrito fanfic

Si el fanfic les gustó dejen comentarios, dejen aportes y compartanlo con sus amigos


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic.**

**Sigo buscando traductores que me ayuden con proyectos futuros**

**En este capítulo habra escenas un poco fueres se recomienda discreción.**

**esta es una historia ficticia de un supuesto pasado oscuro en equestria.**

**agradesco de todo corazon sus comentarios y sus recomendaciones, los tomare en cuenta. gracias y disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Guerra cruel y terribles derrotas**

lyra dormía intranquila, a pesar de tener sueño, la intriga era su insomnio, la pequeña pony solo se preguntaba, ¿que mas ocurrió? ¿como ganaron los ponis? ¿porque exterminaron a los humanos?

lyra trataba de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

en la mañana Lyra fue la primer en levantarse, estaba feliz, era sábado y no tenia trabajo, rápidamente hizo el aseo de la casa, saco la basura, lavo la poca ropa que tenia, después fue a la cocina y preparo botanas, palomitas y papas fritas, agarro una gran botella de refresco y un baso; luego se encerró en su cuarto.

bonbon salio de su cuarto y miro el comportamiento extraño de lyra, pero para bonbon ese comportamiento era normal, ya que siempre lyra le mencionaba de criaturas bípedas que no tenían cascos, sino tenia manos como la de los monos. sin tanta importancia, bonbon salio de la casa.

Lyra muy entusiasmada se sentó en su mesa, acomodo las botanas y refrescos, saco el libro y comenzó a leer:

Formalmente la declaración de guerra estaba hecha, las tribus de ponis inmediatamente se organizaron, llamaron a sus ejércitos a proteger sus respectivas fronteras.

las lideres ponis se organizaron con sus generales.

(fragmente, cronica pony, acuerdo de alas cuernos y cascos)

Alice: si quieren dejemelo a mi y a mis ejercitos, nosotros tenemos las ventajas de volar

Luz: no seas barbara, tenemos que idear planes de ataque, los humanos no son simples enemigos como nosotros los ponis.

Terra: tiene razón Luz, necesitamos estrategias, los humanos son muy inteligentes, pero tambien, necesitaremos recursos, alimentos y cualquier arma.

Alice: yo cuento con 5000 ponis de guerra.

Luz: yo cuento con 4000 unicornios bien entrenados

Terra: yo cuento con 7000 ponis

Alice: perfecto, necesitaremos de 3000 de tus hombres terra.

Terra: que?

Alice: piensalo, los ponis tierra son los mejores en cultivo, si tus 3000 los repartimos en todos nuestros territorios, que trabajen en los campos y granjas como agricultores, tenemos posibilidades de tener recursos y alimento para la guerra.

Terra: muy bien.

Alice: de mis 5000, repartire 1000 de mis mejores ponis de lluvia para ayudar a los ponis de la agricultura, asi la comida no escarceara tan rápido.

Luz: que hay de nosotros los unicornios?

Alice: los unicornios son muy importantes, ustedes con su magia son nuestras fuerzas principales, ustedes trabajaran en equipo con los ponis tierra en las primeras filas de combate, nosotros los pegazos haremos ataque aereos.

Terra: muy bien, trabajaremos todos en equipo, nada de traiciones, acuérdense que tenemos un enemigo en común

Luz: esos humanos no saben con quien se metieron.

Alice: muy bien, el plan se llamara "alas, cuernos y cascos"

(fin del fagmento)

Lyra comía las palomistas con entusiasmo y sin dejar de mirar el libro, continuo leyendo:

todas las tribus humana supieron la noticia, las elites humanas enviaron cartas a las diferentes tribus humanas:

(fragmento, mandado de rey Cassic a todas las tribus humanas)

Humanos, los ponis nos han declarado la guerra

se requieren a todos los varones para ser enlistados en nuestros ejércitos

alerta maxima

todas las comunidades acataran ordenes de los ejercitos de sus localidades

se hará toques de queda en todas las tribus, sin excepciones

cualquiera que no acate las órdenes o realice actos en contra de la corona humana

sera llevado ante las autoridades

humanidad por siempre

Cassic

(fin del fragmento)

lyra utilizo su cuerno para beber un baso lleno de refresco, después seguía otro fragmente humano:

Algunas comunidades humanas no estuvieron de acuerdo con esta guerra terrible que estaba por venir, algunos hicieron manifestaciones y mitines con la intención de parar al gobierno y realizar actos diplomaticos con los ponis.

pero muchos fueron detenidos:

(fragmento humano, cronica escrito por un guerrero del "batallon humanista")

eran miles de chicos y chicas, la mayoria eran muy jovenes, algunos de ellos eran estudiantes de nuestras universidades.

ellos caminaban en las calles con pancartas y folletos, su lema era "cascos igual que manos", intentando convencer a la gente de detener la guerra contra los ponis.

los jovenes se reunieron en millares en una zona que conocemos con "plaza de las tres culturas ponis", curioso, plaza hecha hace 200 años cuando los ponis y los humanos eramos fuertes aliados comerciales.

estaban a punto de iniciar el mitin.

nuestro general Leviant ordeno que detuvieramos el mitin a toda costa, cualquiera que apoyara a los ponis o estuviera en contra de la corona era considerado "un equino".

mis colegas y yo nos reunimos en los edificios aledaños, algunos otros hombres se reunieron en los sitios de salida, evitar que hubiera testigos y que escaparan.

sacamos nuestras escopetas y pistolas.

a la orden de Leviant, todos con casi una perfecta sincronía, disparamos en contra de la multitud

los gritos eran freneticos y de terror, algunos de mis colegas se reían, disfrutaban de su trabajo, otros solo cerraban los ojos y disparaban.

sinceramente yo no quise disparar, pero mi general me dijo "si no disparas seras considerado un equino", tuve que disparar hasta acabar mis municiones.

hubo muchos muertos, miles de cuerpos, pero la cifra oficial del gobierno decía que eran solo 27 muertos

y como este acto, tambien hubo cientos de manifestaciones detenidas brutalmente.

este fueron actos muy indignarte y de vergüenza, atacar a nuestra propia especie.

(fin de fragmento)

Lyra soltó una lagrima, ella pensaba, pobre humano. después seco su lagrima y continuo leyendo:

la guerra había comenzado.

las tropas de ponis enfrentaron a los humanos en los limites de las fronteras, eran guerras terribles, los humanos con sus armas de asalto disparaban contra los pegazos en los cielos, los unicornios con los ponis de terrestres atacaban, los escudos de los unicornios ayudaban a protegerlos de las armas de fuego de los humanos, pero los humanos no eran tontos, los esperaban con cañones, para los unicornios era imposible protegerse de los cañones.

(fragmento, cronica, la batalla del bosque everfree)

eramos cientos de ponis unicornios y pegazos, los humanos estaban avanzando por medio del bosque everfree en dirección de territorio de los ponis tierra, muchos de nosotros teníamos miedo a ese temible bosque, pero los humanos con sus malditas armas avanzaban sin miedo en medio del bosque destruyendo todo.

nuestro general era un pegazo, ordeno "avanze y ataque rápido"

los unicornios eran los primeros en avanzar dentro del bosque, con sus cuernos activaron escudos para protegernos de las armas humanas, nosotros detrás de ellos atacábamos sin piedad a los humanos que se nos ponian en frente.

avanzamos varias lineas enemigas sin problemas, los pegazos atacando desde el aire nos facilitaban la labor

pero no estábamos ganando la batalla, al llegar a la linea enemiga de artillería, una linea de cañones nos estaban esperando, dispararon sobre muchos unicornios, su magia no nos pudo proteger, muchos unicornios cayeron.

FUEGO! fue lo que dijo el general humano, después los humanos nos atacaron con esas cosas que ellos llaman "rifles" y "escopetas", cientos de mis colegas cayeron al suelo, el general pegazo muy asustado grito "Retirada", despues fue atacado por un cañon.

muchos ponis huimos, algunos no tuvieron suerte, fueron alcanzados por los ataques humanos.

por nuestra velocidad muchos pudimos escapar, salir de ese horrible bosque y regresar a nuestros cuarteles

los humanos son terribles, son criaturas diabólicas, nunca podremos ganarles.

(fin del fragmento)

lyra leyó con cuidado cada palabra, después ella imagino la terrible escena, en su imaginación pudo escuchar el estruendo de los cañones, los gritos de ponies y de humanos pelear ferozmente . después continuo leyendo:

Las batallas fueron feroces, los humanos avanzaban sin detenerse, en poco tiempo invadieron aldeas y ciudades ponis, con la orden de Cassic de disparar a matar y sin prisioneros, el terror en los ponis era insoportable.

(fragmento de soldado unicornio, invasion humana a la aldea manzanal de los ponis tierra)

me ordenaron resguardar la aldea con mis colegas ponis, la aldea era pequeña pero prospera, los ponis tierra nos trataban con respeto, eras gentiles y amables, me hacían sentir en casa, ponis hermosas, deliciosa comida, eras un pequeño paraíso lleno de alegría.

una tarde un soldado poni pegazo mal herido llego a la aldea, él gritaba ! huyan! !vienen los humanos!

inmediatamente muchos de mis colegas soldados salieron de la aldea para enfrentar a los humanos y dar tiempo a los aldeanos ponis para escapar, los demás soldados incluyéndome ayudamos los aldeanos ponis a tomar víveres y huir de la aldea lo mas antes posibles.

se escuchaba estruendos y gritos, mis colegas no pudieron resistir mucho contra los humanos.

observe salir humo negro cerca de la aldea, no habia mucho tiempo. muchos ponis aldeanos corrían y gritaban por el terror.

ayude a una familia a cargar viveres para el camino.

de repente cayeron bolas de fuego del cielo destruyendo multitud de casas, después un gran ejercito de humanos entro atacando a los ponis que no lograron escapar a tiempo.

eras ponis indefensos, no tenían ninguna arma o entrenamiento, no merecían ser atacados de manera brutal.

vi como muchas yeguas fueron despojadas de sus bebes, mataban a las madres y secuestraban los bebes potros.

hice lo que pude por ayudar a familias a escapar, pero me siento un impotente al no haber ayudado a esas ponis.

los ponis y soldados sobrevivientes huimos en direccion de a capital de los ponis tierra.

la aldea manzanal, tan hermosa como un paraiso en la tierra, termino en llamas.

(fin del fragmento)

Lyra lloro muchísimo, que triste anécdota sufrió el soldado unicornio, lyra dejo el libro a un lado, se dirigio a su ventana a tomar aire, tratar de calmar la tristeza.

luego de unos minutos, lyra se calmo, se dirigio a libro y lo continuo leyendo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y recomendaciones**

**muchas escenas me inspire en situaciones reales, obviamente cambie algunas cosas**

**si el fanfic les gusto por favor dejen comentarios y compartanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho**

**disculpen por satanizar a los humanos, pero razonenlo por un momento.**


End file.
